No mentia, Itachi
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: "No mentí acerca de tu muerte…y no pienso faltar a mi palabra ahora.": Una historia que te llega... aunque sea un poquito XD -


- No mentía, Itachi -

_sasuke pov._

_"¿Qué ocurre conmigo?"_

Intente respirar a duras penas pero era muy poco el aire que lograba inhalar o bien no conseguía siquiera inflar el pecho.

Sentí las garras empapadas en veneno rasgar la carne de mis costillas…

Me desperté de sobresalto con un nudo en la garganta que me obligo a permanecer callado.

Sentí algo espeso y caliente bajar por mis ojos y tuve la vaga sensación de que así era llorar.

No repare en el peso que había sobre mi hasta que la visión se me despejo. Había un par de manos en mi pecho, trate de alzar la mirada mas allá de eso pero pequeños montones de manchas grises me adormecieron y después me desmaye.

Sabia, no obstante, que había perdido el sentido antes de ver algo mas que unas manos presionándome el pecho…pero ¿Qué ocurría?

Algo interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos y casi desee volver a desmayarme al sentir algo duro y agudo contra mi piel, después un pequeño pero profundo piquete y un poco después algo apretó con fuerza y me succiono un poco de sangre _"…ay…duele…basta"_

El dolor de eso no era ni comparable a una herida limpia para desangrarte, no… algo me quemaba la piel…eso me hiso sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza , sentía como si estuviera dentro de una de esas esferas de juguete para niños, en las que las agitas para que los copos de nieve o la diamantina vuelen. Aquí no había nada de eso… cada sacudida echa por una mano invisible hacia volar miles de estocadas al aire… odie la maldita casualidad de que cada una dio en mi.

Trate de visualizarme mandando a rebosar contra la pared la maldita esfera, pero, luego entendí porque eran un juguete para niños…no se rompían.

Oí un crujido y rece porque no fueran mis huesos. Algo estaba en mi boca algo líquido y espeso… Sentí algo tibio cerca de mi mano y con las fuerzas que me quedaban me aferre débilmente a eso con tal de que mágicamente me llevara de nuevo a la realidad.

FUNCIONO.

Entreabrí los parpados casi llorando de felicidad y me percate de la inerte mano entrelazada a la mía… _"No…"_. Aquello que me había salvado, que me había traído de nuevo a la realidad…las manos presionado mi pecho… _El _estaba a un lado de mi…estaba…

_"**¡NO!... ¡No!...no, no, no."**_la voz en mi mente no me dejaba aceptarlo, pero, yo tampoco quería. Llore amargamente al recordar lo que había sentido estando inconsciente… y solloce aun más cuando mi memoria me hizo recordar los momentos antes de eso.

-E-estoy…bien.-susurre atónito. Llore aun mas al oírme decirlo, como si fuera la peor noticia que me pude haber dado a mi mismo.

Y lo era.

-Itachi…-jadee sin poder moverme aun…ladee mi nuca y contemple con tristeza a la persona que mas había odiado en mi vida… pero, que sin embargo me había salvado la vida.

Si.

Había un kunai muy afilado con un poco de sangre en la punta a un lado mío.

"el piquete…" pensé horrorizado, comprendiendo. Levante mi mano y vi una pequeña herida cerca de mi vena que ya no sangraba… El había intentado succionar el veneno.

-¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?- musite histérico con la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, me responderían.

Yo sabia, y el también, que tenia que matarlo.

Yo tenia planeado dejar este mundo el mismo día que el…Ya no tendría porque ni por quien vivir...por eso use el veneno….en mi.

Recuerdo que, en la batalla, Itachi se había debilitado pasmosamente y mi veneno estaba haciendo efecto mucho antes de lo que pensé que duraría la 2ª masacre uchiha. Recuerdo su expresión de ¿…terror? Al verme caer al suelo gritando de dolor.

Supongo que, cuando estaba inconsciente, Itachi había intentado succionar el veneno, pero, al ver que mi sangre ya se había contaminado extrajo lo mas que pudo y la sustituyo pinchándose y dándome de beber de su sangre…Tiempo atrás esto me habría echo sentir nauseas pero en esta situación me hiso sentir terriblemente agradecido y enojado con mi hermano.

El había muerto en mi lugar… su cuerpo inerte y sin vida debería ser el mío ahora mismo, la sangre caliente que se bombeaba a chorros a mi corazón debería estar helada ahora mismo y este sin latir.

-¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?-grite incapaz de pronunciar algo mas.

_"**No mentí acerca de tu muerte…y no pienso faltar a mi palabra ahora.":**_

_Flash back_

_"Yo empuñaba mi katana a varios metros de itachi cuando las palabras brotaron de mi boca:_

_-Te veré luego, itachi…Cuando estemos muertos- prometí y el sonrio como si le hicieran gracia mis palabras..."_

_Fin flash back_

_"**No mentía, itachi …"**_sentencie y tome la mano helda de lo que una vez fue la persona que ame y envolví el mango del kunai con sus finos dedos…_ "nadie mas que tu va a matarme…"._

Abri los ojos viendo por primera vez _MI_ mundo. Ahí estaba.

-sasuke…-pronuncio le di tiempo de que me hiciera preguntas al sentir su piel cuando lo abrace.

- ya estamos muertos…ya nada importa…nada mas que esto.-susurre en su oido y despues me quede frente a el viendolo a los ojos: y me acerque a sus labios…

De nuevo me embargo la sensacion de la esfera de juguete para niños… la cosa era que, ahora, estabamos solo nosotros…y no habia dolor en ella ni nada parecido.

Y , por suerte, nada iba a romper esa esfera…

FIN


End file.
